Coming Storm
by Hard-Knock-Life
Summary: 'I died.  I was reborn.  Simple, right?  Nope.  There I was, floating in some endless space.  Now, here I am, half ghost and fighting alongside some kid from another dimention.  Typical day, I guess.'    DannyxSam and DannyXOC.  No flames please!
1. A Hopeful Beginning

**Coming Storm  
****Chapter 1: A Hopeful Beginning**

**Disclaimer:** Yep... I don't own.

**Summary: **_'__I died. I was reborn. Simple, right? Nope. There I was, floating in some endless space. Now, here I am, half ghost and fighting alongside some kid from another dimention. Typical day, I guess.'_

**A/N: **This is actually a spin off of my Ghost Hunt story SoulBound. My little sister asked for a story just for her. So, after months of debating, here it is. You don't have to go back and read SoulBound, though you can if you want. I'll explain everything in this story, so it shouldn't be confusing. I hope you like it.

**Edit #1:** I went through and picked out the mistakes, so it should be better now. I don't want to hear any whining anout OCs either.

**Edit #2: **I actually found out just recently that there's another OC story with a girl named Alexa. I swear that my story's character is not in any way, based off of her's. Alexa is a character from my story, SoulBound. The name is original, but I apologize if it offended the author or somebody thought I was stealing ideas. I can change her name if you want me to, but I'm afraid it may mess with the flow of my story. Once again, I apologize if any of you got the wrong Idea.

* * *

She opened her eyes wearily. Her limbs felt heavy and stiff from disuse. Alexa Mills had been drifting here in this unpleasant place for so long that she swore she was beginning to see ghosts. It wasn't a big deal for a teen whose father specialized in spirits. Well, it wasn't for her anyways. She let out a small groan of discomfort, stretching out her body. The petit teen smiled, satisfied as her back popped.

Her azure eyes took in the green-tinted world around her. She had drifted farther overnight. Well, what she thought was night. Time seemed to stand still here. Odd land masses floated past her slugishly. Odd noises made by the dimension's inhabitants reached her ears from far away places. Alexa ran a hand through her smooth blonde hair. She glared, annoyed when her fingers snagged on a tangle. It had once been curly, she remembered. Now, it was perfectly straight, falling to her mid-back like a cascading waterfall.

Alexa Mills, had changed so much from the girl she'd been before. Prior to being locked away in this hellhole of a place, she had been short tempered, fierce. She had some time to mellow out since she'd gotten here though. Her blonde hair had gone from curled ringlets to a straight, though tangled, mess. Her eyes were lighter than before, but that wasn't a big difference.

Alexa, or Lexi, as she preferred to be called, rocked her body slightly to get a good look around her. She childishly considered if this was what astronauts felt like up in space. No gravity to hold them down. Lexi smiled at another thought: '_Did ghosts feel this way?'_

The truth was that Lexi was sort of dead. She was supposed to be anyways. The small built girl had been in a hospital bed for half of her life. Eight years spent in a coma. Eight years as the dream surfer, master of illusions. What else did Lexi have for entertainment purposes as a vegitating invalid, as her brother Cody had put it? She'd had the ability to fuck with people's minds since she was five. Reading minds, making illusions, and screwing with people's dreams. Lexi had done all of these. She was special, though not as much so as her sister, Elena.

Both girls were indeed something special. Both had psychic powers, though it's had to believe.

Alexa was the older twin. She was the role model for her sister, Elena, known as Ellie by most of their friends. The reality of the fact was that Ellie was now worlds away... literally. One wish and presto! The elder twin was floating upside down in a ghost-infested cesspool of boredom. Lovely.

The wish was, in fact, made by her younger sister. The two had an agreement, you see. Both were the daughters of a world renowned ghost hunter, and so, wanted to follow in their father's footsteps. The elder twin was the one who pursued this though, while Ellie was more of a researcher. Alexa was put into a coma before she could ever hunt her first ghost, so her sister made her a deal: If Alexa stayed alive, in a coma until their sixteenth birthday, Ellie would give up research to hunt one ghost. This was something the twin would only do for her older sister, though. If Elena was anything, she was a pacifist, at least towards anything compiled of ectoplasm anyways.

Lexi chuckled at the thought. Her sister was a spirit sympathizer if ever there was one.

After the hunt was over, Alexa would be put to rest. Elena was the reason that Lexi was alive at this moment. Stranded on her own, but alive all the same. As the plug to her sister's life support was ripped out of the socked in the wall, Ellie made a wish. She wanted her sister to live, nothing more, nothing less. Maybe it was her own power to twist things that made the innocent wish come true. The only thing that bothered the lonely girl, though, was that her powers only morphed things as an illusion, never in real life. Sure, she could make somebody think they'd seen a snake, but couldn't make the snake real in the concious world.

But then again, there was such a thin line between perceprion and reality.

The wish also had changed her age. Lexi inferred that this was the appearance that she would take if she'd been born in this dimention. Different hair and such. What did that appearance have to do with age though? She had been sixteen in her other world. Now, she was probably just turning fourteen. It wasn't like it mattered though. She'd always been small, so it wasn't like there was a huge difference in the inch that she'd grown since fourteen, right? Nope.

She flinched suddenly when a loud bang echoed through the formerly quiet place. _'What was that noise?'_ She shifted her weight so that she could turn all tha way around, floating gracefully. Another loud knock, similar to the first, sounded right in front of her. There was a door. It looked like something akin to a portal. The thing was taller than her by a few feet, and seemed to be sealed with strong steel. She moved closer, willing herself to drift towards it. She heard a sound like a high powered drill, followed by a welding torch.

"Danny! What do you think of the new Fenton Portal?" She could hear the voice of an overly cheery man. She pressed her ear to the thick metal door.

"Yeah, yeah Dad. No really it's great." Lexi could picture the teenage boy that the voice belonged to, barely showing any enthusiasm.

Lexi smiled when she heard the puppy dog tone in the older man's voice. "You didn't even look, Son! Maddie!" The man threw a fit, calling for somebody to back him up.

A woman, probably late twenties, early thirties spoke up. "Yes, Jack dear?"

The older man, Jack sniffed a fake sniffle. "My portal's cool right Blubber Nuggets?" Lexi winced at the term 'Blubber Nuggets', which seemed to be an affectionate nickname for the woman.

Maddie chuckled lightly. "Of course Dear."

Jack squealed like a teenage girl.

Lexi smiled happily. She was curious, she must admit. Sound alone would not satisfy her curiosity, though. She placed her hands on the sealed portal, or the Fenton Portal, as the man from earlier had called it. She took a deep breath and pressed her forehead against to door, willing her third eye to give her a vision of what was happening inside. She pushed her psychic energy to her forehead and closed her eyes, concentrating, waiting for any sight to appear.

She was rewarded with a vision of the inside of the portal to another world. There was a short tunnel-like area that led out into a larger room, which appeared to be underground. _'A basement?'_ The tunnel must've been the portal that Jack was talking about.

Speaking of which, a man in an orange jumpsuit was wielding a torch. This must've been Jack. He was a large man with black hair on top of his head. It was beginning to turn white around the sides and back of his head. It was very reminicsent of a skunk's coloration.

A woman with reddish brown hair stood beside him, welding as well. This must've been Maddie. She assumed that she was Jack's wife, as well as mother to the mysterious Danny. An odd assortment of wires and cables hung down from the top of the tunnel, where the panels on the sides had yet to be placed. In the background, a young teenage boy with black hair stood with his arms crossed. He looked bored, as though he had better things to do. Lexi smiled and pulled her energy from the door, cutting visuals.

This was a sign from whoever was watching out for her. Its meaning: She was going to get out of here soon.

* * *

Lexi had been watching the Fentons for a while now. Almost three days in fact. The portal was almost finished. She'd learned many things about the family on the other side of the great door. Maddie and Jack Fenton were ghost hunters. Jack was slightly incompetent, losing things such as his welding goggles when they were attatched to his face. Maddie was extremely smart, as well as gifted in martial arts. Danny, their son, was quiet, except to his friends.

Sam was one of them. She was a gothic girl with a fondness for nature. Sam had black hair and wore a black top with a purple spot in the center of her chest. Her black and green striped skirt went to her knees then stopped.

The other friend was a computer/ techno geek named Tucker Foley. He disliked nature, preferring electronics and airconditioning to Mother Earth. He had a red beret and a brightly colored shirt. His backpack was large from hauling around all of his electronics. He favored a specific PDA, loving it to a point.

Danny had an older sister, Jasmine, whom everyone called Jazz. She was into psychology, and had some sort of illusion that she was an adult.

"Here we go, Baby!" Lexi had been floating on her back for an hour now, right next to the portal when she heard Jack's voice from accross the barrier.

She pressed her forehead just in time to see Jack holding a plug and a plug-in, ready to start up the now-finished Fenton Portal. in the background, Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched in awe.

"Jack Fenton, this is your crowning achievement. Bonzai!" He plugged in the machine. A spark. Nothing happened. There was no familiar hum of electricity, nor was there any whirring of a motor. The portal was a failure. Lexi felt almost let down by these people. She let her head droop and rest comfortingly against the cool metal. Suddenly, in realization, her eyes snapped open. If the portal hadn't worked the first time, then why was it still there? The way lexi saw it, the portal could still act as a way between worlds, even if it was sealed. A sealed portal, after all, is better than a nonexistant one. All the Fentons needed was time. If they could figure out how to make the portal work, she would finally be out of this place

The girl heard other voices, namely those of the teens who'd stayed in the room. She pressed her forehead against the door again. Her third eye peered into the basement of the Fenton's house.

Danny and his friends were leaning up against the entrance to the portal from that side of where th edimentions met. he sighed quietly, crossing his arms.

Sam touched the massive doorway with blacked out fingernails. "This one kinda seemed like it would work. I wanted to see the other side too."

Lexi smirked. _'Trust me Sam. You don't.'_

Tucker was calculating and re-calculating, trying to find the error. Danny was about to get up and walk away, until Sam called him back. "Danny! How 'bout a dare?"

The black-haired boy sighed again. "I don't know sam... I could really get into trou..."

Sam cut him off with a gothic smile. "So it's settled then. Here." She reached over and threw a black and white jumpsuit to the teen. She quickly took out a camera and snapped a shot of him standing in front of the portal with the jumpsuit.

She grinned as her friend slipped into the suit, which fit him like a second skin. He zipped it up and gave an 'am I ready now' gesture before turning towards the portal. He gave Lexi a good view of him, especially the Jack Fenton face on his chest. Sam spotted it too because she said "Hold on."

She took off the face and gave him the thumbs up. He shook his head, probably not able to believe that he was doing this. He took one tentative step inside and smiled a victory smile, continuing deeper into the tunnel. He reached out to skim the edges of the wall with his hand.

Lexi gasped in surprise at what was ther. A large, green 'on' button flashed like a beacon. As his hand reached towards it, unaware that it was there, Lexi reached towards the door.

Danny clicked the 'on' button, and a bright light sprang up from the tunnel walls. The portal was opening. Lexi felt a burning sensation, and heard Danny cry out in pain, just before she was sucked into the door, arm first.

* * *

It was awful. The pain seared through Lexi's veins like fire. She was only partly aware of the teen beside her, going through the same change. She could feel her atoms splitting and re-bonding. She gripped the closest thing to her, which was Danny's jumpsuit, and held on for dear life.

In an instant, it stopped. Alexa had no idea how she'd ended up on the ground. She heard Tucker's voice, though it was fuzzy, like he was talking through gauze. "Awww Man! How come when Danny went into the portal, he came out with a cool look and a hot girl?"

"What?" Lexi's voice was scratchy and dry sounding. She winced slightly and opened her eyes. She hissed when the light seemed to get even brighter than it had been before. She blinked and shook her head to clear it. Beside her, she felt Danny shift his weight, sitting up as well. He flinched.

She looked over to where her was, eyes wide. _'What?'_ Danny's charcoal hair had turned into an eerie, glowing white. His eyes were a chilling green. He groaned.

"Are you alright?" Lexi blinked. Did Daniel Fenton just ask if she was alright?

She nodded and put her hand to her head. "You might want to check yourself out in the mirror, though."

His eyes widened and he rushed to look into the mirror that was hanging on the wall beside a table covered in beakers and test tubes. He put his hand up to his face and felt the smooth, pale skin, taken aback by the transformation. He pushed his hand through his thick white hair before drooping his head in defeat.

His hands clenched in anger, when suddenly, he turned to Lexi. "What the hell did you do!" Lexi's arms remained crossed, her expression apathetic.

She walked over to take a place beside the boy, looking into the mirror as well. Her hair had gone from her natural blonde, to the pale snowy color of Danny's. Her blue eyes had become lighter, and also glowed. "I didn't do anything." She turned to the side and ran her hands over her curves. Her outfit was odd as well. She had been changed into a spandex wonder. One of the parts to the suit was a black leotard. The top of the one piece was in the style of a tube top, strapless. the second piece of the was a white cropped halter top. There were sleevlets. One of them was white with a loop on the end that wrapped around her middle finger. The other was black, with the ring finger and pinky finger missing. White shorts that ended mid thigh went over the leotard. There were high heeled boots that went to her knee and had an open toe.

She smiled appreciatively. Whoever had done this had taste. Danny was seething.

"What do you mean?"

The teenage girl sighed. "I mean that I didn't do this. I was dragged through the portal when you turned it on, nothing more, nothing less."

The boy eased up slightly, straightening from his agressive stance. "I guess I believe that. I'm sorry." He held out his hand begrudgingly, unwilling to be impolite to the ghost girl. "I'm Danny. Danny Fenton."

"Alexa Mills." She took his hand carefully, fully aware that she was outnumbered, and that if they were to attack, she would be helpless. The moment their hands thouched, cold chills ran through their bodies. Both shivered as the cool feeling left them with the sight of their own breath.

Sam, who'd been in the background up until now, frowned slightly. "What was that?"

Both newly changed teens looked from their hands to eachother. Lexi frowned slightly. "I'm not exactly sure." She shook her head slightly and rubbed her arms to cet rid of the leftover chill. "But there is something I can tell you." Danny looked at her expectantly.

Lexi looked away and scratched her cheek lightly, trying to find a way to tell them.

Danny made an encouraging gesture. "Well...?"

Lexi gave a light smile. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

Sam walked up and took her place beside her friend, crossing her arms. "You will tell us."

Lexi sighed. "You and I have a particular signature about us, as though we were crossed with ghost DNA." Danny's eyes widened in disbelief. "Told you."

Tucker was busy on the computer, making sure the programs were all up and running. "What?"

"We only have enough of the DNA to be half ghost, though. The change into this", she gestured to themselves, "most likely isn't permanent."

Sam's eyes narrowed protectively. "Are you sure?"

The white-haired ghost girl gave a small nod. "It should wear off in a few days. Of course, if you don't like it, you could always force a change back."

Danny looked up, hopeful. "How would I do that?

The white-haired girl shrugged and twisted her long hair over her shoulder and shrugged clamly. "I'm not sure. As it is, I have very limited knowledge of this universe, and ghost-human hybrids. I can only learn about it at this point. Sorry I'm not much help."

"It's fine, I guess." She looked over to where Danny was getting shorter. The ghost boy had his arms crossed, unaware that his legs were being sucked up by the floor. All of his friends looked at him oddly. "What?"

It was Tucker who spoke up. "Dude." He pointed to the ground, where Danny's feet were beginning to disappear into the tile. "You're sinking."

"What!" The ghost boy became frantic, waving his arms madly.

Lexi sighed and gripped his hand, pulling him out of the ground. "Calm down. If you let your emotions take control, you're only going to permit your powers to lash out."

The teen nodded, taking a deep breath. Alexa released his hand and watched as he shifted his weight experimentally. Happy that he didn't phaze through the floor, he sat on a nearby counter, giving the other ghost an odd look. "How'd you know how to stop it?"

The girl shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm used to controlling things like this."

Sam sat on the counter as well, followed by Tucker, who'd been very quiet. "Who are you exactly?"

Lexi smiled. "You really want to hear my story?"

* * *

"So, basically, you're a psychic from another world. You're supposed to be dead, but instead was thrown into the ghost world. You have a twin sister, whom you shared a mental connection with, and now you're here. I got all of it, right?"

Lexi blinked calmly. "Pretty Much."

Tucker elbowed Danny in the ribs slightly before taking over the conversation. "So, you can make people's wildest dreams come true?"

The ghost floated a few inches off the ground, taking the weight off her tired feet. "Not Exactly. I can form a connection with my subconciousness and somebody else's. I can then use my telepathic connection with them to send them images and sound that I think up. Imagine picking up on somebody's thoughts and viewing them through your own eyes, ears, nose, and touch."

"So... You are kind of like a Goddess?" Lexi arched an eyebrow as she watched the geek adjust his beret. "My name is Tucker Foley. Nice to meet you."

Danny still looked deep in thought. "Do you think that since you have practice controlling powers, that you'll be able to control these ghostly ones?"

The ghost girl stopped levitating and thought for a moment. "If I try hard enough. I could actually probably activate the basic powers like invisibility and changing my state of being to walk through walls."

Danny nodded lightly, thinking things over. He ran a hand through his snowy hair and sighed. "What about changing back?"

The hybrid's icy eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure how to go about it. From what I've seen, most of our powers are activated by immediate need, desire, and emotion. A mixture of all three could give us the ability to change back." She scratched the back of her neck and closed her eyes. "I'm going to try it."

It only took a moment before two white rings spread accross her body, going into different direciotns.

Tucker drooled as the ghost girl allowed them to see her true appearance. Her hair went back to its original blonde form, all the way to her mid-back. She had a dark blue crop top jacket over a white tube top, much like the one she wore as a ghost. She wore faded jean shorts which ended at her knees, and beat up tennis shoes. "There." She whispered. "Nothing to it."

Danny clapped and smirked. "My turn." He stood up and concentrated for a second. Nothing happened. "Umm... How did you do that exactly?"

Lexi grinned. "Remember what I said about desire? If you want to be a human again, feed that desire for humanity. Let it grow, blossom. Then, push it out quickly." Danny sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. The same white rings spread over his own body, changing it back.

"That was actually pretty hard." He wiped sweat from his brow.

The teenage girl tilted her head, trying to help her sore neck. "It'll get easier with practice if you decide to pursue it."

Danny nodded. Sam, who had been watching looked between the two ghost children with something akin to wonder. Tucker had lost all concentration, staring at the girl in front of him. Alexa took a deep breath and turned back into a ghost.

She floated up to the roof of the basment they were in, which Danny affectionately referred to as 'The Lab'. "See you guys later. Thank you for freeing me."

This time the goth girl spoke up. "You can stay, you know. We aren't forcing you to leave."

The ghost smiled. "Yeah, but I don't much care for being a burden. Ciao!" She waved before phazing her body through the ceiling.

The three teens below stood quiet, until Tucker spoke up. "Man, she was hot too." Lexi swore she heard a loud 'Ow' before leaving and grinned.

She sat down in a tree outside of the beautiful city of Amity Park and rested with a quiet sigh. _'Today was alright.'_ Her thoughts flickered to her twin as her eyelids drooped. She made a silent promise to teach the boy how to used his powers as she figured out her own. She fell asleep there, because what a day it had been.

_'I died. I was reborn. Simple, right? Nope. There I was, floating in some endless space. Now, here I am, half ghost and fighting alongside a kid from another dimention. Typical, I guess.'_

She was right, because the fighting had only just begun. She was ready for anything. Aren't you, Alexa?

* * *

**A/N: Kinda boring for a first chapter, but bound to get better. I promise. i'll be working on this story until I can start on SoulBound Part 2, then I'll probably be updating less. I hope you enjoyed it and review. Please stay tuned for the next chapter, Danny and Lexi's training, and finding out who the mysterious narrator is.**

**Oh, and BEWARE!**


	2. New Powers

****

Coming Storm  
**Chapter 2: New Powers**

**Disclaimer:** Pshhhh... Yeah, whatever.

**Summary: **_'I died. I was reborn. Simple, right? Nope. There I was, floating around in some empty space. Now, here I am, half ghost and fighting alongside some kid from another dimention. Typical day, I guess.'_

**A/N: **Thank you those who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed. I love all of you guys. Please read and review!

* * *

Lexi Mills walked up to the stone steps, heels clicking on the sidewalk. It'd been nearly a week since the portal had changed her and Daniel Fenton into half ghosts. Life in Amity Park had been peaceful so far. It reminded the teen of the calm before the storm. The hairs on her arms were raised, as though in anticipation, or maybe that was the chilly weather. A shiver ran up her spine, and when she gasped, she could see her breath, tinted a ghostly blue from the chill. She looked around, expecting something to jump out at her from the shadows cast by the midday sun.

Lexi had learned the second day just what that familiar chill meant. A spirit was somewhere nearby. lexi was anxious, she must admit. She had been on edge since becoming a hybrid. The ghost DNA had heightened her awareness, finely tuned her senses. With those abilities, she was able to see the world around her from a different point of view. It was dangerous.

A kindly looking homeless man bore the scent of blood on his clothes from fistfights in the streets, a young girl hid a sharp knife beneath her trench coat, there was even that boy who'd burned something down recently, from his smell. She could smell everything so well to the point that she tasted it. Her eyes were keen as a hawk's, and her ears, sharper still.

She felt like an animal, let loose for the first time to see the universe.

In the week that she'd been here, she'd discovered exactly where she was. Good old Illinois. America had been her first home, before Australia, before Japan. It was almost nostalgic being back to her childhood country, in the state she grew up in. She had also gotten a job and registered at Casper High, the only school that fit her grade level. She estimated that she'd be a freshman in high school right about now.

The only issue was that her schooling had been somewhat strained due to the coma she'd been in for such a long time in her former world. Sure, her sister had taught her in her sleep, and when she was manifesting herself as an illusion she had enough time on her hands. But she'd still never properly been taught.

The girl glanced up at the huge sign with the words 'Casper High' written on it. Her back was already sore from the backpack full of make up work and assessments that had been given to her so that she could enter high school, rather than taking her last year of middle school. Lexi wasn't really strong or brawny, so it was hard to handle four books at the same time, on the same shoulder. She almost thanked the heavans when the weight was lifted. She looked over to see a muscular blond teen holding her backpack. He seemed like the jock type. Clad in a red varsity jacket, he looked like any run-of-the-mill football player.

"So, Angel, need help?" Lexi was usually a person to refuse help, saying she could do it on her own, if only to keep her pride intact. This made it hard to cooperate with the teen. Finally. she sighed and gave in.

"Sure." She gave a small smile and began walking, knowing the jock would follow.

"The name's Dash. Dash Baxter." The blond fotball player tried to make conversation.

"I'm Alexa, but please, call me Lexi. It's very nice to meet you Dash." She let her statement linger for a moment on his name. It was a cheap way to get help, but it was effective: flirt. "I'm in the ninth grade. Beginning today, I'm a freshman. But, the thing is, I wasn't here for the tour. Do you think that you could show me around?" She turned and tilted her head slightly for an added cute effect.

"O-of course." He obviously hadn't expected her to be so 'charming'. She inwardly huffed at the word. Suprisingly, the girl hated manipulating people. She was very charismatic, so it was easy for her, though. As her sister would usually say, "It's a crime to let talent like yours go to waste".

Lexi smiled brightly again and kept waking, looking for a moment down at the sheet of paper in her hands. _'Locker 129, Locker 129, Locker 129.'_ She repeated the short mantra over in her head until she found the locker she was looking for. It was a yellowish brown color, with scratches and dents covering it.

Dash tried to speak yet again as she entered her combination. _'32.'_ "You know, I'm a Freshman too."

_'41.'_ "Really?" She put fake enthusiasm in her voice as she entered her second number.

_'38.'_ "Yep. In fact, my locker's just over there." She heard a click when her locker finally opened.

She reached over to where Dash was holding her backpack and unzipped it, putting her books in her locker one by one. She gave him a cute, lopsiede grin. "Thank you Dash. You were a real help." She turned to the locker, putting her back to him, clearly in a dismissive way.

The jock decided to push his luck with the new girl, leaning against the locker next to hers. "So. Are you involved in any sports?"

Lexi sighed quietly and grabbed the folder that she needed for her first class period. "Yes, actually I'm going to be in Track and Field, Tennis, and maybe I'll try out for Cheerleading."

The blond's smile got even wider as he straightened his jacket, a proud gesture. "Sweet."

* * *

Danny shuffled to the door of Mrs. Penn's room for another fun-filled day of Algebra. He gave a low groan of annoyance and leaned against the door frame. He hadn't gotten much sleep because he had studied for the science test all night long. His head was pounding. It only got worse when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Fen-turd, come greet the new girl." He turned to where Dash was leaning against one of the Freshman lockers, irritating the crap out of some girl. He assumed this was the new student Mr. Lancer had told them about. He took note of what she was wearing She had on a tight fitting blue hoodie and dark jeans that hugged her legs until they flared out at the bottoms. Her long hair was tied in a low ponytail that was draped over her left shoulder. All in all, she didn't have a great figure, but it was enough to catch the attention of the school's biggest jerk.

The girl turned and waved at him. "Hey Danny! Long time, no see." She said it quiet enough not to attract too much attention, but loud enough for him to hear.

It was Lexi. What was she doing here? He and the others had thought that she had left Amity Park a week ago. "Hey Lexi."

The ghost hybrid smiled slightly and walked towards him, books in hand. "Wondering where I've been?" She had a sly, teasing tone to her voice.

Danny chuckled. "Not really."

The girl clutched her hand right over her hear dramatically. "That stings. No, really. It does!"

"Wait, Alexa! How do you know Fen-toad here?" Dash looked confused for a moment.

Lexi tilted her head cutely. "Danny? I've been tutoring him for a week now." Danny was amazed at how easily the lie slipped out of her mouth. Although, he almost wanted to tell her that she didn't have to be such a good liar to fool Dashiel Baxter, the school's All-Brawn-No-Brains imbecile.

The ghost boy chuckled. "You're such a bad teacher, abandoning your student for a week like that."

Lexi pouted. "Am not. Besides, I had to get a job and a place to stay."

The teen nodded. "How's that coming anyways?"

The girl shrugged. "I'm helping out as a criminologist's intern for the time being. He's nice, and pays me even though it's really an unpaid internship. So far, I don't have anywhere to spend the night."

Danny shrugged. Dash, wanting attention butted into the conversation. "Hey Fen-toad! Are you really so stupid that you need ot have a _girl_ tutor you?"

Lexi caught the demeaning tone he used on the word 'girl' and her blood boiled. She rounded on the bully.

"What's so wrong with having a girl tutor somebody?" Her voice was calm and icy.

Dash blinked in confusuion. What had happened to the nice girl he'd met this morning? "Whatever. I'm outa here."

Lexi sighed and looked at the PA system just in time for the bell to ring. Danny looked up too. "I've got to get to class."

The hybrid lightened up a little and smiled. "Me too."

"Algebra?" He asked, looking at her notebook.

"Yep." She grinned.

"I'll walk you there. I was actually heading that way myself."

Lexi nodded. "Thanks Danny."

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat at lunch, watching the girl pick aimlessly at her food. Tucker was staring blankly at the girl, not so much as hiding his new crush on her. Sam was looking in morbid curiosity. Danny was simply looking concerned. Lexi stopped staring out the window and sat down her plastic fork. "What guys? You've all been staring at me for the past five minutes now. It's kinda giving me the creeps."

Danny ducked his head down and spoke in a low whisper. "I was wondering about the ... you know...", he looked around for a moment,"ghost powers."

Lexi chuckled. "So far?"

Sam and Danny nodded slightly.

"Nothing's really happened. I mean... I have a good grip on them, but they're still difficult to control at times. I phazed partially through a wall before getting stuck about three days ago, but nothing since." She shrugged. "I've been working on invisbility though, it's not going too well. I get one part of my body invisible the, nothing. My powers just fizzle out."

the corner of Danny's mouth twitched slightly with barely contained laughter. "So, how did you get out of the wall?"

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Ok. And how about you, Mister Hot Shot? How are you dealing with your powers?"

Danny looked away for a moment, and embarrassed blush rising in his cheeks. "It's been... good."

Lexi smiled slyly. "Really?" Her tone had a sharp, sarcastic bite to it.

The other halfbreed, sensing his manhood was on the line, thought up an excuse quickly. "Y-yeah. I've been mastering flying. I'd like to say that I'm getting pretty good at it."

Sam and Lexi exchanged glances before the goth spoke up. "By flying, do you mean floating uncontrollably up to the ceiling in the lab? Then having me and Tucked get you down with a rope?"

The hybrid turned beet red before coughing. "Tucker? Can I get a little help here?"

The dazed African American picked up his tray and muttered, "Sorry Dude. You're on your own."

Lexi stuck her toungue out at him in a playful manner and went to give her salad bowl to the dish lady near the front of the cafeteria. Danny followed, whispering somehting about "being snubbed by his best friend". Lexi walked back and sat down netx to Sam, who'd gotten a veggie burger for lunch. Tucker, the resident meat eater, looked at the thing with disgust. Danny slid onto the table's hard bench right next to his best friend. The ghost hybrids felt a chill run down their spines, and wisps of cool, blue breath was visible. Lexi frowned. _'A ghost? Here?'_

Danny looked around, confused. He still had no idea what the cold chills meant. The room slowly warmed up, leaving Lexi to let out the breath of anticipation that she'd been holding in for quite some time. Danny looked to the other halfbreed for an explanation.

"What was that?" His voice was shaky, teeth still chattering.

"It was a ghost."

The teen looked even more confused. "What?"

Alexa smirked. "You didn't know about the ghost sense? It's kinda like a ghost alarm. It sends a cool feeling from your core to alert you of any nearby ghosts."

The ghost boy crossed his arms. "How was I supposed to know? Besides, how did you even find out about it?"

Lexi huffed. "Long story. But all I know about it is that it doesn't react with halfbreeds like us."

Danny raised one eyebrow. "You said that in a demeaning way."

"Well, if you think about it, in the Ghost Zone, halfbreeds are most likely either looked down upon or totally unheard of. Either way, it's not really like we're all that loved. Besides, when did _you_ ever hear of a half ghost, half human being?"

Danny opened his mouth to retort. However, was unable to come up with a witty comeback, and so, was forced to close his mouth again.

"Hey there Angel." The four teens heard an unwanted voice. They followed it to its source. Dash was leaning against the table nearest to them. "Why don't you come over and hang out with the sombodies, rather than these nobodies?"

Lexi grinned. "I'll pass. I kinda like the nobody table. There's no suffocating egos pushing me down. Besides, why would I want to move away from my friends? Now, run along preppy boy."

Dash's face turned red. "Friends? How could you be friends with Fen-toenails and his loser squad?"

The girl merely shrugged and took a drink out of her tea glass. "I guess it's because they're nice, perfectly fine people. Well, they're nicer than the preps over at the A-list table."

Dash's glare grew as he looked at the hybrid. "There's nothing fine about a techno geek, veggie goth, and social outcast!"

She wasn't fazed by his loud tone. "Go away."

The jock huffed and stamped off, muttering about 'revenge'.

Sam and Tucker burst out laughing as soon as the prep was out of earshot. "That was awesome how you... and then... you said 'Go Away' with such a straight face! Hahaha! Killer, Lexi!"

Danny snickered along with his best friends' loud, gasping laughs. Finally, after a few minutes, the bell rang. They all stopped. "Aww man! I don't wanna go to English." Tucker pouted.

Lexi took out her schedule and smiled. "Seems like we have English together too." She pointed to the fourth period class slot on the paper before putting it away.

Danny looked at his own schedule before turning back to Lexi. "What did you pick as your electives?"

The girl thought for a moment. "Art.. and Spanish 1."

Danny and Sam both brightened up. "Seriously? Do you have it in sixth period or seventh?"

Lexi shrugged and pulled out the white slip of papaer. "Here. Take a look for yourself."

* * *

**Schedule for: Mills, Alexa Serenity**

**Free Period- 7:10-7:45, Cafeteria/ Commons**

**1st Period -Algebra, Mrs. Penn 7:45-8:35am, Room 120**

**2nd Period-Science, Mr. Dalton, 8:40-9:30am, Room 167**

**3rd Period-History, Mr. Lancer, 9:35-10:25am, Room 131**

**Lunch- 10:30-11:00am, Cafeteria/ Commons**

**4th Period-Fine Literature, Mr. Lancer, 11:05-11:50am, Room 144**

**5th Period-Girl's Health/Gym, Mrs. Tetslaff, 11:55-1:25pm, Gym/Weight Room**

**6th Period-Spanish 1, Miss August, 1:30-2:00pm, Room 13**

**7th Period-Advanced Art, Ms. Savannah, 2:05-2:35pm, Art Room**

**8th Period(Optional)-Sports training, Mrs. Tetslaff, 2:40-3:30, Gym/Weight Room**

* * *

Danny smirked. "Nosotros tenemos la clase de español en la sexta hora."

Lexi nodded. "Sí. Me gusta mucha la clase de español. Es mi clase favorita."

The ghost boy smiled and laughed again.

The girl beside him looked worried. "What?"

Danny looked at her schedule again. "Your middle name's Serenity. I might have to start calling you that, hmmm?"

Lexi glared at him coldly. "You wouldn't dare."

The raven haired boy smiled even wider. "Whatever you say... Serenity."

The boy promptly ran to his next class. "Wha...? Danny!"

* * *

It had been a long day at school, and Lexi, AKA Serenity, as she was known now, was tired. she yawned loudly and stretched out completely, popping her back. Her head hurt from the learning, but she thought that she did alright for somebody self taught. Lexi hadn't been a genius when she entered school eight years ago anyways, so it really didn't matter. Her sister had always been the smart one.

"Hey Serenity!" Lexi turned to give Danny a harsh glare.

"What Danny? And could you drop that name, at least while in public?" The hybrid gave a lopsided grin and tousled his black hair.

"Not a chance. Besides, I thought up names for us while we're in ghost form. They're like... you know, aliases. I'll be Danny Phantom, and you'll be my phantom friend, Serenity. How does that sound?"

Lexi gave a small sigh. "Okay. But you can only call me Serenity if you call me Lexi while I'm human. Got it? By the way, Danny Phantom is kinda obvious."

The ghost boy gave a small puppy doy pout. "It is not _that_ obvious!"

"Riiighhhttt." She lengthened the word, drawing it out in a teasing manner.

The girl gave a slight giggle as Danny scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Okay, so it _is _pretty obvious." The two laughed. Danny noticed that they were getting along kinda like old friends. Sam seemed to like the girl. Tucker... he was happy with the ghost girl's presence. The attraction for the girl was something most boys at the school had, so Tuck had some competition there.

Lexi stopped to pop her sore back again. Danny watched in amusement as she stretched it out. The teen pulled out her low ponytail and unzipped the top of her jacket for comfort before looking at Danny expectantly. "Danny. You know that your parents are going to have to know about you eventually..."

The boy stiffened. "Lexi. They're ghost hunters. Do you really think that they'd accept me after this?"

Alexa sighed and crossed her arms with a small huff. "Then they'll have to at least know about me."

Danny stiffened. He turned to her with a pleading look. "Please don't. I..."

The hybrid put up a finger, signaling for him to be silent. "Relax Hot Shot, I meant my human half."

Danny blinked in relief and held out his hand. "Here."

The ghost girl blinked, confused. "Wha...?"

He turned away, slightly red. "Your backpack. I noticed that it looks pretty heavy."

She smiled and handed the heavy bag over. He threw it on his shoulder and sighed. "Let's go and introduce you to my parents."

Lexi beamed even brighter. "Got it Hot Shot!"

"And quit calling me Hot Shot!"

"Only when you stop calling me Serenity."

"Ugh!"

* * *

Fenton Works was large and overshadowed most of the road and buildings accross the street. Lexi let out a low whistle of awe at the sight. She felt a push from behind. Sam and Tucker were catching up rapidly, dragging large sacks of papers to sort through for their science projects. Danny put the hand that gripped his own backpack on her back to urge her to go up the steps first and open the door. Both of his hands were occupied at the time. Lexi gulped and pushed open the wooden door, surprised to come face-to-face with Maddie, clad in a jumpsuit.

The ghost hunter stared at lexi for a moment before standing aside and squealing happily. "Jack! Come down here! Danny brought home a _girl_!"

Danny, now entering the door, groaned in frustration. "_Mom..._" He whined in a childish tone. "For the last time, I don't have a girlfriend, so please don't assume..."

His words didn't fet through though, because just as he was beginning to speak, Jack had already ruched down the stairs, and was crushing Lexi's hand in a deathgrip handshake. "Hi. I'm Jack Fenton, Danny's father. Do you like ghosts?"

Lexi almost laughed at the irony of the question. "Hello Mr. Fenton. My name is Alexa Mills, and yes, I do like the supernatural." Lexi gave a sweet smile.

Jack's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Of course. But really, I'm not Danny's girlfriend."

Jack looked crestfallen. "You're not. Oh well, another cool girl that Danny's missing out on."

"I'm his tutor. So you'll be seeing alot of me."

The grown man squeeled like a girl and ran off to the lab down below.

The raven-haired boy behind me chuckled. "Tutor, eh? Smooth, Lexi, really smooth."

Sam and Tucker finally showed up with wieghted down bags in tow. "Finally!" They both shouted to the heavans at the same time.

The ghost girl gave a little laugh before turning to Danny. "And it really wasn't a lie."

The hybrid snorted. "Really? What are you going ot teach me?"

Lexi gave him an evil grin before speaking, making him gilp. "I was thinking about how you needed to control those powers of yours..."

Danny burts out laughing. "You really want to teach me about my ghost powers, Miss Gets-Stuck-in-Walls?"

The ghost girl glared for a moment. "Actually I was thinking of how I can fly without the training rope..."

Now it was Danny's turn to glare. "Fine. What are you are you thinking about?"

"Since we both have some level of control over specific powers, why not teach eachother and train together?" The girl's eyes twinkled.

The hybrid scratched the back of his neck before replying. "I don't know... What about my parents?"

Lexi tilted her head to the side. "For now, let's train in the park right after school, since nobody's there and all." She let her eyes glance around for any evesdroppers. "Besides, I really don't think that they could catch on. No offense Danny, but your parents are..."

"Bumbling idiots?"

Lexi chuckled. "I was actually going ot say unique."

Sam and Tucker came back downstairs. Lexi hadn't even noticed that they'd left, and was surprised to see their hands void of heavy sacks. They must've taken them up to Danny's room for safekeeping. Sam spoke up. "So, when does the training begin?"

lexi crossed her arms and took an authorative stance. Tomorrow after school. Dont be late."

The three teens let out a few happy chuckles befor Danny muttered a quiet "Yes Ma'am" and saluted the girl.

She turned to wak out the doot, but didn't leave until she'd gotten the last laugh. "And don't forget to bring the training rope. Wouldn't want Hot Shot to fly away."

She left them speechless as she strode out... until, "Lexi!"

Lexi just smiled and continued walking.

* * *

**A/N: I got this chapter out pretty fast, so please don't hesitate to tell me if there are any mistakes. No flames about OCs or anything please. Review.**

**Oh, and BEWARE!**


	3. Into the Night

**Coming Storm**  
**Chapter 3: Into the Night**

**Disclaimer: **I seriously do not own this series... but I might as well mess with it a little.

**A/N:** I was typing this so fast after the last chapter cause I wanted to get it out quickly, so there may be a few spelling errors. And also, cause my 'n' button gets stuck, there may be a few stray 'n's as well. Please read. As of now, I want to hear what you have to say, and will not, under any circumstances, release the next chapter without one review. If you have favorited, subscribed, or just stumbled upon it, I still want to hear your thoughts on this story. I have no idea if I'm doing good, doing bad, or doing alright. Please tell me! Longer chapter!

**Edit:** I found alot of stray letters and such, but I cleaned up this chapter a little more.

* * *

Lexi played with the stick while she waited. It was a small twig from the oak tree she was sitting under. She'd already set up the time to meet her hybrid friend, so why hadn't he shown up? She felt intangibility flow through her body as she tried to phaze the stick. The small twig turned completely insubstantial along with her hand and she gave a little hum of victory. She smiled, only for it to be interupted by a black-haired boy yelling "Boo!" into her ear.

Startled, she jumped up from her sitting position and lost control over her power. The stick had gotten stuck in her hand. She groaned in anoyance and glared at Danny, who was proudly leaning against the tree. "Really, Danny? Really?"

Danny chuckled and pointed to her hand. "Need help?"

The hybrid girl just stuck her toungue out. "I wouldn't need help if it weren't for you scaring the crap outta me." She put her hand behind her back to keep the other hybrid from getting too close to it. "Besides, you'll probably only make it worse."

The blue-eyed boy gave one of Lexi's signature shrugs, copying it perfectly, and rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "I might. But it's better to try, rather than wait until you master the power, right, Miss Gets-Stuck-in-Walls?"

Lexi growled. "Don't push your luck, Hot Shot."

Sam and Tucker came running up from the gate that led into the park. They stopped and doubled over, panting from running. Tucker spoke up."Dude_ -pant-_ I've never seen -_pant- _you run so -_pant-_ fast before."

Sam flopped down on the grass and closed her eyes for a moment. "It's only because he's finally going to be able to use his powers and get back at Dash for being a jerk."

Tucker shot a knowing look at Lexi, who was still trying to get the stick out of her hand. "He's not the only one who needs to be taught."

Finally, after a few moments, the boy hybrid grabbed Lexi's hand, turning himself, along with her, intangible. "There. It's out. Can we begin traiing now?"

Alexa nodded and put her hair up into long ponytail before peering into her bag, getting the blonde sheet out of her face. "Okay, before we actually move on to ghost powers, let me ask a few questions: Any strength or stamina differences?"

Danny thought for a moment. "Yeah, I slammed my locker so hard that it came off it's hinges. You should've seen Lancer's face." He laughed a bit and calmed down.

"Alright then... Any odd mood swings?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Any gaps in memory?"

"If I had any, I don't think I'd remember in the first place."

"Don't get snippy with me, Hot Shot."

Danny sighed. "Is that all for the questions?"

Lexi nodded. "Next step."

The hybrid uncrossed his arms and looked a little more excited. "What is it going to be? Flying? Walking through walls? turning invisible?"

"Turning into a ghost." She stopped digging and looked up at him.

"Ehh?"

Lexi sighed. "Have you even tried to go ghost since the accident?"

Danny nodded slowly. "Yeah, when I was trying to fly."

Sam spoke up from the shade. "Trying and failing."

"You know what Sam, I.." Danny turned red.

"Speaking of which, did you bring the rope?"

Lexi watched as the goth sat up from the cool grass and dug into her backpack. "You mean this rope?" She pulled out a glowing green rope that'd been coated in some substance to prevent ghosts from slipping through.

The hybrid smiled at Danny's low groan. "That's the one."

Sam handed the glowing rope to Danny, who growled at it. "So we meet again..."

Lexi chuckled and bent over to tie the rope around the hybrid's waist. she gave an experimental tug whenever the rope was double knotted, with enough force to almost pull Danny off his feet. he crossed his arms and muttered curses under his breath. His cheeks had a pink tint from fighting his rising blush. Some of the couples who walked by were giving him and odd look. Some. he couldn't help but notice, were looking at Lexi like a piece of meat. He snarled at one of them like a dog when the boy started undressing his new friend with his eyes. The blonde paid him no heed and started digging around in her backpack again, still unable to find what she'd been looking for.

"Hey, Sam?"

The goth turned to the younger girl, who was having a hard time. "Huh?"

Lexi's eyes brightened when she grip something that was towards the bottom of the heavy bag. "Never mind. I found it." She held up a mirror, tiny enough to fit in her hand.

Danny glowered. "Oh great." he mumbled sarcastically. "What, are you going to do your makeup now?"

The ghost girl's eyes turned to him. "What did I say about getting snippy? If the rope is pissing you off that badly, then get rid of it an risk floating away. Of course there's also the alternative: Stop complaining and listen."

He mumbled an agrivated "sorry" and pulled at the glowing band that wrapped around him. He gave it another glare and watched her. She looked around to make sure that nnobody was around to see them, then closed her eyes. Two white rings started at the center of her body, pulling outward in opposite directions. One went to her feet,the other, over her head. In Lexi's place was the hauntingly beautiful ghost girl. Her aura was white, much like her hair, wrapping her in a fuzzy light. Her eyes were glowing with an unnatural power.

It was amazing how the two sides of one person could look so different, yet so alike. The girl took down her high ponytail and pushed it over her shoulders.

"Okay, your turn." He nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating hard ebough to pull his eyebrows together so that they were touching. Nothing happened.

"Ummmm..." He felt useless and stupid, unable to even change. "Crap."

"It's alright. It takes practice." The hybrid's words, though void of emotion, were comforting nonetheless.

"Ummm Serenity?" Sam touched the ghost's arm to get her attention.

"Hmmm?" She turned slightly to look at the black-clad girl with little emotion. It was unnerving and made Danny wonder if he looked like that in ghost form.

The ghost boy then smiled triumphantly. "You responded!"

The white-haired girl only nodded brisquely. "I did tell you that you could call me Serenity when I'm in my ghost form."

Same glared at the interuption and turned back to the ghost. "I think that you have some admirers."

The three, not including Tucker because he was currently sleeping in the shade, looked up to see six or seven squirrels staring down at Serenity.

"They know." Danny heard the ghost girl talk quietly to herself.

"What do you mean?" He asked, straightening the rope aroung his waist.

Serenity tilted her head to look inti one of the squirrel's eyes. "Animals are sensitive to ghosts. They always have been." She snapped out of the light daze ad turned towards him. "Try again."

He closed his eyes and thought again. He _wished_ that he could turn into Dannny phantom... Again, nothing happened. he glared at the ground and, in one last try, he shouted "Going Ghost!" familiar white rings burst around his body. His hair turned from charcoal black to frigid white, his eyes became green. A frightening white aura, similar to Serenity's materialized around him. He looked satisfied and flexed proudly. He smirked and looked at Serenity with an acomplished look. He reminded her vaguely of a kid demanding praise.

She clapped. "Very good Danny." She let out a grin of her own and handed the mirror to him. He looked at himsef approvingly.

"It's time to start flying, right?" She nodded and untied the rope from around the tree, leaving it around his waist.

"Lets try this leash and see if it works, shall we?" she let him float for a bit and smiled earnestly as he spun around in circles like a child. It was nice to train with friends.

* * *

"Lexi, that was so awesome how you jumped through that tree like that! I mean, now you've gratuated to Miss Doesn't-Get-Stuck-in-Walls." Tucker was babbling on about how cool ghost powers were. Lexi, as Serenity, was now able to walk through walls. Danny had yet to float off into the distance, so he was progressing nicely as well. Lexi spotted the young halfbreed carrying Sam by her upper arms.

"Danny! Put me down! This so isn't what I meant when I asked for a ride to school. I wanted Jazz to drive us in her car!" Lexi laughed as she watched the goth kick wildly, hoping for rescue to come.

The ghost girl looked around to mae sure that nobody was arounnd, then changed into Serenity Phantom, as Danny had taken to calling her ghost half. She flew up with little effort and held out her hannd in a 'stop' motion. Danny halted right in the middle of the sky, looking at her curiously befor he realized something.

"You can fly now too? That's so not fair!" It had been nearly a week since they began training, and two since they'd gotten their powers. Lexi had gotten over her streak of getting stuck in solid object, and Danny had learned how to fly like a pro. Since that first day, Alexa, however, had also been practicing her invisibility and flight abilities. She was able to do aerial tricks and such, yet was still unable to go completely invisible.

Serenity crossed her arms and smirked lightly. "It's perfectly fair, Phantom. I worked my ass off training."

Phantom glared and stuck his toungue out at the ghost girl in front of him. Suddenly, he felt a familiar sense rush through him. He gasped in surrpise as Sam slipped from his grasp. His hand had gone intangible and she had passed right through it! "Sam!"

He watched in horror as his friend fell, much like the ten beakers he'd dropped in science in the past week. suddenly, a flash of white an dblack caught his eye as Serenity swept down and caught the goth's hand before the could hit the ground. The phantom sighed, reliveved. Serenity turned around, glaring ferociously at him. "Looks like we'll need to work on your reaction time, Phantom."

Sam was shaken up, staring at the sidewalk with wide eyes. Her chest was heaving as she leaned on the female hybrid for support. Her legs weren't working correctly. "I'm fine, really." it sounded more like she was convincing herself.

Serenity changed back into the teenage blonde called Lexi before she looked up at Phantom, who was floating guiltily. "Come down, Phantom. We have to get to school early so that I can lecture you on the way to first hour.

* * *

Lexi walked quietly, books in hand. Beside her, danny was looking down blankly, guilty. "Danny. For the last time, it wasn't your fault. Powers come and go. It worked that way when I existed in my other world as well. If only you knew how many times my powers abandoned me... or, in your case, acted up."

That made the black-haired teen look up in surprise. "But you have very good control of your ghost powers... well, except for the whol 'couldn't walk through walls for the first week annd a half' thing."

Lexi chukled. "One time, I was attempting to read my sister's mind using our twin telepathy, or whatever you want to call it, and I accidentally read my mom's, dad's and brother's at the same time. I had a splittinng headache for the next two days. There was also the time when my abilities were nullified due to electrical shock. I was walking down the street with my sister. usually i could've prevented such a thing by browsing other people's immediate actions, checking what they saw. I was so useless when Ellie nearly got hit by a car."

"Really?" Danny leaned against his locker, whose hinges did look a bit askew.

"Yep." She gave him a reassuring smile. "You're not the only one who's ever screwed up, and you're certainly not the last."

The male hybrid sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I _know_ I'm right."

"The thing that bothers me though, how do you control your powers so well?"

Lexi tilted her head to the side. "Well, you see... I get rid of my emotions. Remember how I said our ghost powers are activated by three things? There's 2 internal causes: Desire or emotional stress, and pone external cause: A need for something. I take away the emotional unbalance, leaving only my desires and absolute need for something rule, rather than my unstable teenage emotions."

"Could you teach me how to do that?"

She sighed. "Maybe someday."

The bell rang, signaling science class. "Great, science. Now I can spend yet another class period sweeping up glass from one of my freak accidents." He had bite to his voice.

The ghost girl smiled again. "Accidents happen."

"I know."

* * *

Lexi gave a laugh as tucker stuffed his face. The cafeteria had recently put up a new meat-filled menu, which the techno geek was now shoving down his throat. "You gotta try this, Lexi. It's delicious!"

The teen shuckled, but politely refused. "Thanks Tuck, but I prefer fruit for lunch. It's healthier." She looked at the barbeque slathered pork that he'd just stabbed with his fork.

Sam smirked. "Finally!" She threw her hands up in a 'thank you' gesture. "Another person that sees the value in fruits and veggies!"

Tucker groaned. "Not another vegetarian." He put down his fork and pouted.

"Actually Tuck, I'm not a vegetarian, I just prefer the health values that fruits and vegetables give." Lexi calmly bit into her pear. "I also like fish and eggs, so I get enough protien and such. I wouldn't even mind having a steak or porkchop every now and then." She let out a low hum of content.

Sam looked like she was getting ready to throw her arms around the girl and declare her love for her, or something. Then, her eye twitched and a tick appeared on her forehead. "Could you tell your friends to stop staring?"

Alexa looked over to where Dash and Kwan had been staring at her for a while now. "I don't know what to do about it. I've never really been that popular. It's kinda freaking me out."

Danny stopped chewing on his fries to glare at Dashiel Baxter, who was currently ogling his new friend. He noticed Lexi's red face. She hated attention quite a bit. He swallowed and went to tap the hybrid on the shoulder. She jumped slightly at the sudden contact, then went up to give their trays to the dish lady.

"Any I dea what's going on?"

Lexi shook her head. "No idea whatsoever. Sorry."

Danny only looked at her. "Don't like the spotlight?" He joked.

The hybrid shook her head. "Not really. I mean, it's okay to have a little attention, but not like this." She looked over to Tucker, who had a dazed look on his face. "What the hell is happening?"

The male halfbreed shrugged and sat next to Tucker, elbowing his friend in the ribs. "Ow!"

The ghost boy gave his friend an odd look. "Stop staring. you're giving out newest edition the heebie jeebies with that creeper stare of yours."

Tucker looked confused. "I was staring?"

Danny pointed to the techno geek's chin. "Try staring and drooling."

Tucker looked at the blonde girl sheepishly. "Sorry Lexi, didn't mean to freak you out."

She gave a slightly uncomfortable nod and put her head on her palm, resting her elbow on the table. "S'alright Tuck."

Danny watched as she yawned and closed her eyes. Her bangs moved to cover her face, and in a few moments, she was sound asleep. Her arm suddenly went intangible and went through the table, jolting her awake. "Not getting enough sleep?"

"Nope. The place I'm staying at is kinda... sucky. Yeah, I think that's a good word for it." He just noticed the light bags under her eyes. They weren't something he would've noticed until she mentioned it... or nearly fell through a table. "It's pretty cheep though, so it's a good place to stay until I get more money and buy a better place." She yawned again.

Sam looked at her blackened fingernails with disinterest. "You can stay at my place if you want. I have room to spare."

"Really. It's fine. Besides, I wouldn't want to impose." Her eyes flickered to the table before continuing. "I don't like relying on other people that much, anyways. You never know when the person you placed trust in is a wierdo, you know?"

She simply nodded and picked at the already chipping black paint. "I know what you mean." She shot a pointed look at Tucker and Danny, who were having a stare-off from accross the table.

Danny broke away first, sticking his toungue out childishly at his best friend. "I'm not wierd, Sam"

Lexi chuckled. "Because being the child of jumpsuit-wearing ghost hunters and having ghost powers is _soooo_ normal."

The hybrid crossed his arms. "It's fine..." Just then, Maddie Fenton walked in with an over-sized binder stuffed with papers.

"Sweety! You for got this at home." The jumpsuit-clad woman gave her son a kiss on the forehead, leaving a lipstick mark, and walked out of the room.

The whole cafeteria startred snickering as Danny wiped the lipstick from his head. "Ewww! Gross, mom cooties!"

Lexi smirked and sat back. "I rest my case."

The quartet heard a voice in the background louder than the rest. "Haha! Fen-turd just got kissed by his mom. Mama's Boy!"

The hybrids both clenched their teeth. between the come-ons to Lexi and the constant smart remarks about Danny, both ghost teens were reaching their breaking point. Lexi's eyes narrowed dangerously, her previous tiredness forgotten. "I'll hold him down if you punch."

Sam flung her hands into the air in exasperation. "Just leave it alone you two!"

The ghost girl growled. "Did you not see the way he tried to molest me in the hallways this morning? He not only asked me out... again... for the fifth time, but then tried to grab my butt as I was walking away!"

Danny let out a slight growl as well. "That's Dash for you: flirting with everything with a..."

Tucker stopped him. "look on the bright side. He hasn't flirted with sam yet."

Sam's eyebro raised in curiosity. "Are you insinuating something Tuck?"

The techno geek waved hie hands frantically in apology. "No! It's just... and... so... um, yeah." he finished lamely.

Lexi gave Dash, who was bragging to Kwan about his latest touchdown, a frigid glare. "I don't understand it at all."

Sam, who had thrown herself accross the table to beat down Tucker, turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"I've never been popular before now. In fact, I was avoided like the plague in Kindergarten and first grade. Why the sudden popularity? Also, why is every boy within a mile radius giving me googly eyes?" She threw a withering look at the African American.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Except me."

Lexi blinked. "Yeah... do you think that this could have something to do with my ghost powers?"

"That would explain why I'm not affected, but what is this strange ability? We need to check this out. Sam, Tucker!"

The two looked at him simultaniously. "What!"

"Meet me at my place instead of training today. Lexi?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're walking home with me today."

"Got it!"

* * *

Lexi peered over Danny's shoulder to the computer screen. "Find anything yet?"

Danny yawned tiredly. Sam and Tucker had gone home hours ago. "A few useless sites, but that's not going to help us much, unless you need knowledge on Ghostbusters, UFOs, wolfman, or radioactive plants. "

Lexi gave a small huff and sat down on the bed next to him as he hunched over the portable computer in his lap. "Okay... The plants thing sounds kinda cool."

The ghost boy closed the laptop and slumped over backwards, head hitting the pillow. "We might as well get some rest since it's... two in the morning." He looked at the clock on his phone with little enthusiasm. His hybrid friend uncurled herself from the bed and nodded,

She stretched and rubbed her eyes. The lines under them had grown darker than they had been earlier that day... or yesterday, anyways. She and Danny had been looking for the answer to her strange powers since getting home from school. It had been an ideal day. Jazz was visiting a college campus in the next town over, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were out camping for the next two days. Nobody could bother them or question their motives, because nobody but they there. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She was about ready to change and fly home, when Danny reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"It's too early... er, late. You can stay here if you want." He looked exhausted with his tangled, unruly hair splayed over his dark ringed eyes.

"Thank you Danny." She curled up next to him in the bed, making sure to keep a reasonable distance from him. She turned her back to his back as they faced opposite directions.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

When Danny woke up, there was an odd weight on his chest. It was something warm and soft. Without thinking, he wrapped his armd around it and pulled it even closer, rolling to where he was on his side with the object trapped between his left arm and the bed.

The thing grunted when it hit the soft bed, letting out a loud "oof!"

_'A girl?'_ He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. Why would a girl be in his house... or better yet, his bed. He pressed her up closer still against him. She put her hands on his chest and pushed. Annnoyed and wanting more sleep, he rolled again, effectively pinning her beneath him to the soft matress. "Get off... you _idiot._ I can't breathe!"

_'Lexi?'_ What was she doing here? _'Oh wait!'_ His memories of last night returned. How embarassing! Had he really asked her to stay? He turned a slight pink color and opened his eyes.

He was met with a withering glare from the ghost hybrid beneath him. Her blue eyes were no longer tired, and had their original spark back. "If you don't get off of me, I'm going to bite you." She was serious, he realized. Danny stared for a moment, then turned away. He was surprised when he felt needle-sharp teeth nibble on his shoulder.

"Oww!" He glared at Alexa, who released him, leaving a bite mark.

Lexi looked proud of herself. "I warned you, didn't I?" She was very amused.

Danny wasn't. "That kinda hurt!"

She stuck her toungue out at him. "You're the oaf who pinned me to the bed." She shuddered. "That sounds so suggestive."

Danny raised one eyebrow. "Get your mind out of the gutter..."

"Danny!" He heard Jazz's voice.

"Oh crap." He whispered. "Do you think...?"

Two white rings surrounded Lexi as she went ghost. Her white hair was splayed accross the pillow, and her neon eyes glowed blue. "Already ahead of ya!" She turned intangible and disappeared through the bed.

"That was so cool!" He even had to admit that whaty Lexi had done was pretty awesome.

"Danny!" Jazz knocked on the door repeatedly. He groaned and went to open it before his sister busted it down.

"What do you want Jazz?"

"I heard voices."

Danny grinned slyly. "Maybe you should get some help then."

His sister glared at him. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

The ghost boy glared at her. "There's nobody up here but me, Jazz. As you can see, I'm fine and awake. Now, can you leave me to get dressed?"

Jazz threw him another worried look and left, closing the door behind her. Her walked towards his closet, finding a suitable outfit to wear.

When he finished getting dressed, he got his backpack and walked through the front door.

"Gah!" He looked up to see Serenity sitting on the edge of the Fenton Works roof. She was concentrating hard enough to pull her eyebrows together. Danny chuckled and turned into Phantom.

"What's wrong Serenity, get stuck in another wall?" Said ghost looked up at him, annoyed.

"Nope. I tried to go invisible earlier... let's just say that it didn't really work out."

Danny Phantom raised one eyebrow. "What happened?"

Serenity sighed. "If you must know..." She rolled up the pulled down her sleevelets. She had odd blotches on her all over, except they were see through.

Phantom laughed at her. "A new skin condition?"

The phantom girl hissed malevolently at him. "I'd like to see you try and go invisible then."

He only stuck his toungue out and concentrated. At first, nothing happened. Then, he lost visibility for a moment. "See! it's not so hard..."

His powers chose that moment to fizzle out. White rings rushed along his body, changing him back. Serenity flew over as he was falling, and grabbed his hand. "I believe that this deserves an 'I told ya so'."

Danny crossed his arms in a pouting motion. "Oh can it!"

She only giggled and flew them to school before free period ended.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay for character development! I don't want to hear any crap about Lexi being a Mary Sue, ya hear? You'll learn soon enough why every guy likes her, so boo. Also, she has flaws. Infact, she has alot. So, in other words, she is no perfect, holier-than-thou Sue. No flames, or I shall get out my water cannon. Review or I shall hold the next chapter hostage!

Oh, and BEWARE!


	4. Hypnosis

**Coming Storm**  
**Chapter 4: Hypnosis**

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't own this Show. I'm not cool enough to own it. _*Sobs*_

**A/N:**I have finally come out with the fourth chapter of my spin off story. I hope that you enjoy this little chapter. you guys know the drill, right? Review and the next chapter will have a speedy appearence!

**Edit:** I found some major issues with this one that needed resolved.

**Special Thanks to:**

Reviewers:

Samantha Quincey- Thank you so much for your lovely review. I only hope to see you visit Fanfiction again.

Cryptic14Ever- Thanks so much for the support and the encouragement.

Samantha Quincey- I'm glad you like it. The reason I update so fast is because I have people who like to read the story and review, so it's my duty as a writer to give them another chapter.

Those Who favorited:

Prophet of Shadow- I hope you enjoy my story. Thank you for picking my newest Fanfic to be one of your favorites.

Those Who Story Alerted:

2Belle26- Thank you so much for reading and putting me on you Story Alert.

* * *

"Succubus." Sam's face was completely serious.

Lexi looked confused. "Me, a _Succubus_? I think you've got it all wrong. I'm awful at seduction."

The goth put her hand on her hips and nodded her head towards the boys who were giving me puppy dog stares. "Not from where I'm standing."

Tucker was glancing back and forth, from me to Sam. "Wait, wait, wait. you mean to tell me that sweet Lexi here is some sort of demon who seduces men?" he threw his arm around the girl, unaware of the danger.

The ghost hybrid growled. "Arm check!" Tucker saw what she meant and snatched it away before the halfbreed could bite it. Danny had told of his fun wakeup call this morning and showed them the crescent-shaped bite mark.

The male hybrid scratched his head in confusion. "What's a succubus?"

Everybody looked at Danny like he'd just sprouted a second head. Tucker pulled out his PDA. "Okay, fine. But Sam is reading it."

Sam took the electronic device from him. "A Succubus is a female demon or spirit who preys upon weak-willed men. They can generally be found near the graves or places of death of women who have been killed tragically, accident or not. Succubi, due to their ability to manipulate the opposite sex, are amongst the ranks of the Demoralization Class of monsters, who use their abilities to control others and force them to do their bidding. The Succubus is known by many names: Wisp, Vampire, Pixie, Nixie, or most commonly, Siren, Witch, or Banshee.

"Succubi can be considered generally evil, as most of them have died in some awful way and are out for revenge. Their ilk are produced most commonly by murder, rape, kidnappings, or extremely traumatizing accidental deaths. Whatever the circumstances of their demise, they usually come back with an extreme grudge against those of the male populus. Succubi can be seen in many different forms:

"One such form is that of a vampire. The girl will usually lure in the object of her choosing, then drink their blood to satisfy their vendetta. Many of these will often appear to have large fangs and bat wings . One suspected vampire is Elizabeth Bathory, who bathed in the blood of young maidens to stay youthful forever.

"Other forms include that of a bright shining light, also called a Wisp. These forms of Succubi often lead lost travelors off of cliffs or into deep forests, never to bee seen or heard from again. However, of this variety, there are those few benevolent creatures. These wisps, called Pixies, Nixies, or faeries, lead the lost back home, rather than to their dooms.

"Witches use dark energy to curse the unfortunates that anger them. Witches are often the children of a succubus and a human, known for being haf sprit. These halfbreeds show the ability to manipulate reality and, in some cases, time. Wiccans are the variety of Witches who grant wishes, rather than use their powers for evil

"Banshees are often called death godesses. Seeing one can be rumored to kill, or a signal of death in your family. An angered Banshees kiss can cause a 'countdown sequence', shortening the reciever's life by a certain time. Hearing a Banshee's song can make you go deaf or blind, sometimes even kill you. Banshees, like most of the monsters above, can also bee good. Banshee tears can heal nearly any wound, as can the healing kiss from a peaceful Banshee. Angered Banshees, often called Wraiths, can summon shadow children, or the souls of those that they've killed. Wraiths can gaze into your soul, and will often whisper lies and manipulate your fears to bend your will.

"Sirens are among the most powerful of the Demoralization class, right behind Banshees and Witches. They can lure men to them using their song. Many Sirens will often hypnotize wayward sailors to walk into the sea and drown. Sirens who use their powers for good, like Banshees, can heal wounds.

"Succubi, as a general appearance, have red eyes, used to control men's will. One look in their eyes, even when their powers are inactive, can result in a zombie-like state."

Lexi blinked. "So... In other words, I'm a ghost with a serious grudge and men issues?"

Sam nodded, logging off the PDA. "Pretty much."

Danny, who'd been listening with morbid curiosity wrapped his hand around his neck in a protective manner, remembering the vampire part. "Remind me never to let her bite me again."

The girl stuck her toungue out and glared at him. "As if I would bite you again. That was a one time thing mister..." she trailed off for a moment, then gave him a sly look. "Though I know you enjoyed it... Silly Masochist"

He blinked. "E-enjoyed it? Who would get a kick out of being bit?"

"Some people find it hot." She flashed her sharp teeth in a smile. "Though I was surprised to find that you're one of those people."

"Gah!" The halfbreed threw his arms up and stomped off to get his books from his locker.

Sam turned to me, amused. "Biting, really?"

Lexi turned her hand intangible and stuck it through her locker, fishing blindly for her Algebra book. "He's the one who turned beet red afterwards. And besides, I warned him that I would bite him if he didn't move." She turned away to see Dash picking on some kid, shoving the red-headed nerd into his locker.

Sam also watched in disdain before turning back. "You wanna do something about that?"

The hybrid looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

The goth crossed her arms, leaning against the locker. "You're the one with the ability to bend men to your will, right? Let's test it out."

Lexi blinked, then got an evil smirk on her face. "You won't tell Danny, right?"

Sam pulled an invisible zipper over her lips. "My lips are sealed, just make Dash regret putting Mikey in that locker."

"Got it." Sam watched as the evil smirk grew a bit. The hybrid concentrated, pulling her powers from deep within her. Her eyes flashed a deep crimson, signaling that her Succubus powers had activated. "How do I look? Any different?"

There was a huge difference. Sam could sense it. She felt... safe around the Succubus. "Good. Go get him."

She watched as the girl waltzed up to Dash and Kwan, who were laughing as though stuffing poor Mikey in a locker was some great acomplishment. Dash leaned against the locker, looing deep into her eyes. _'Big mistake.'_ Sam was proud of the girl, who had Dash ensnared so quickly. The jock's eyes had turned red as well, a mirror image of Lexi's own. She then turned to Kwan, who took a little longer to capture. The girl came back, red-eyed zombies following. "My power is so fun to use. This pleases me." She smirked and looked at her minions.

Sam chuckled and waved a hand in front of their faces. "Whoa! They're completely out of it." The crimson-eyed succubus nodded happily, examining her nails.

Just then, the two heard loud crash. They looked over to where it had come from, and found Danny, red-faced, looking down at a shattered beaker. "Not again!"

Tucker was standing beside him, barely holding in his chuckles. Sam walked up, one eyebrow raised. "What happened?"

"Mr. Dalton asked us to clean out the beakers that we were supposed to be using for science class today... and Danny just dropped one!" He let go of his control and started laughing loudly, grabbing his sides.

Lexi walked up. "I don't see what's so funny." Tucker looked up too, only to be caught in her gaze. A familiar sheet of red covered up his irises. The idiot had looked straight at her red orbs, causing him to be put under the Succubus's control.

He stopped laughing immedtiately. "Neither do I, Milady."

Danny looked up from the mess and stared at his zombie friend with worried eyes. "Tuck, are you alright?" The boy didn't respond. he waved his hand in front of his face, then shot an accusing glare at Lexi. "Really?"

The Siren raised one eyebrow. "I just used that power to punish Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum over there for shoving a nerd into his locker..." She pointed over her shoulder to where Dash and Kwan were staring blankly at her with creepy smiles on their faces. "Speaking of which..." She snapped her finger. "Dash!"

The hypnotized jock ran over to her in record time. "Yes, Milady?"

"Free Mikey." The blond's blank smile got even wider as he nodded.

Danny blinked. "Wow. Dash doing something nice?"

Lexi waved her finger lightly. "That's not all." She snapped her finger again as her remaining minion rushed over. "Kwan. Sweep up this mess." She gestured to the floor and the broken beaker.

"Yes, Milady." The red-eyed minion began sweeping up the glass shards, smile on his face all the while.

Sam, creeped out, leaned over to whisper in the succubus's ear. "Why are they smiling like that?"

Lexi grinned. "I told them that they look better when they smile."

The goth shuddered. "It's creepy."

"You there! Stop smiling." Kwan's grin faded from his face, leaving a blank, lifeless look.

Sam winced at the look. "Okay, I prefer creepy smiles over zombie faces."

The Siren chuckled lightly. She then looked to Tucker and Danny. "After I find a way to get these idiots off my back, then I will release that idiot from my control." Danny opened his mouth, probably about to declare that his friend was not an idiot.

"Danny. Leave it. Besides, she's right: Only an idiot would look into the eyes of a Succubus, knowing that they would be hypnotized." Sam waved her hand in front of the African American's face.

Dash rushed up again, followed by the other football player. "We're done with our tasks, Milady."

"Very well." She poinnted towards the girls locker rooms. "Kwan. I seem to have gotten lost. I need you to run to the girl's locker rooms and find me." She then pointed to a broom closet. "Dash. I want you to run to that broom closet and search or me there. Now, go!"

The two jocks corused a "Yes, Milady!" then, went to their respective places.

Danny looked confused. "They did realize that you're right here, right?"

The girl shrugged and released her powers in time for loud shrieks to come from the locker room, and Dash to unwittingly get locked in the closet, which locks from the outside. Tucker, no longer under Lexi's control, looked around. "Wha...?"

Dash, also confused yelled loudly. "What the...? Fenton!"

Danny face palmed. "Great. He blamed it on me, now I can look forward to another beating."

Sam smiled sarcastically. "Look on the bright side! Lexi can just control him if he decides to wail on you."

Danny glared at the Succubus, who was whistling innocently to the side. She returned his evil look. "What?"

The ghost boy sighed. "Until we can figure out your powers, don't use them."

"How harsh."

* * *

"What are these?" Lexi pushed the glasses up using her middle finger, so that they rested comfortably on the bridge of her nose.

"These, my friend, are the Specter Goggles. They repel ghostly energy from the eyes, so that they won't be harmed when fighting ghosts. Sam and I believe that this will work both ways. Instead of preventing ghostly energy from getting in, it's prevented from getting out." Danny flicked the end of her nose lightly. "That and they're fashionable."

Sam chuckled from over in the corner and looked at the black glasses. They looked like any other glasses that you could buy in a store. The only difference was that these were non perscription, instead, they were coated with a ghost power repellant. They had a thin frame, so they weren't really ugly.

"So now I can't entrance poeple now?" Danny nodded. "Oh well. It was fun while it lasted."

Tucker, as soon as he saw Lexi pointed to her. "Who's the new girl?"

Sam, Danny, and Lexi all looked in surprise. Sam stepped forward. "Lexi." Tucker looked confused. "The girl the portal spit out with Danny." Nothing.

Lexi blinked, looking up at Tucker. "They apparently see me as somebody different with these glasses. Interesting." She pulled off the glasses and looked Tucker in the eye.

"Hi Lexi!" She put on the glasses. Tucker, dazed, pointed to her. "No seriously, who is she?" She took them off again. "Hi Lexi!"

The Succubus chuckled . "I could do this all day."

Danny huffed. "Well, knock it off. We don't have all day. You need to learn how to control your powers." He looked at her pointedly. "And you need to get Tucker up to speed." He pointed to the goth in the corner.

Sam crossed her arms. "Thanks Danny, leave me with the hard job."

White rings surrounded the ghost boy as he changed, leaving phantom in his spot. "Yeah, well at least you don't have to be a guinea pig for a Succubus."

The goth smirked. "True, very true."

Phantom pushed back his white hair with a gloved hand and turned to Lexi. "Take the glasses off."

The girl rolled her eyes and gently discarded the Spector Goggles, setting them on the table. "There. They're off, Phantom. Now what?"

The ghost floated in midair, arms behind his head in a lax way. "First off, lose the attitude." She arched an eyebrow at him, keeping her arms folded to her chest in a defiant way. "Never mind. Okay, change into your ghost half."

The same white rings also surrounded her, transforming her into Serenity. He took note that she still had glowing blue eyes, rather than crimson ones, meaning that the Succubus powers were not directly connected to her ghost half, but needed to be activated. This was good. It meant that they could be controlled and weren't active during her ghost form, wreaking havoc on the male citizens.

She looked down at herself. "No wings, no fangs, not a wierd, glowing orb. Everything seems fine."

Danny Phantom chuckled lightly. "Good. Now, try to pull your powers to the surface." He watched in fascination as her eyes bled red. They drew him in. He felt compelled to... _'No!'_ He shook his head to clear away the thought and focus. "Be careful. While in your ghost form, those eyes are more powerful." She nodded, obviously seeing the effect they had on him, while in her human form, they hadn't had any at all.

She looked depressed. "Great! I'm banned from using my powers and I have to wear these stupid glasses."

Phantom shrugged. "Sorry. You can take them off when you're alone, with only other girls, or when I'm around, I guess."

Serenity looked at him teasingly. "You just want me for yourself."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

The white-haired boy stuck his toungue out at her and pushed off of the ground to float up higher. "Your powers don't affect me, so I just think it's alright if you take the Goggles off."

"You want me."

"Gah!"

* * *

Danny glared at the seductress, who was busy adjusting her glasses. She felt the glare and turned to look at him. "What?"

He stretched. "I'm just tired from the all night long training session."

She raised ann eyebrow. "That was training? All I did was meditate and watched you try to turn invisible. By the way, if I have to rescue you again, I'm going to start charging money."

He stopped and not looking, she ran into his back. She followed his starstruck gaze to the sign in the window of the videogame store. "M-mega gamer 3." He was practically drooling at the picture of the game console. Lexi sighed and grabbed the boy's ear, dagging him by it until they were a safe distance away. "Oww! What was that for?" He rubbed his sore ear.

"I had to get you away from that store, otherwise, we'd have been standing there all day. I really don't want to be late to class again."

He crossed his arms like a child and huffed. "We wouldn't be there all day..."

She arched an eyebrow, mimicinnf him by crossing her arms as well. "Reaaallly?" She drew out the word, adding emphasis on the sarcasm.

"Whatever."

She giggled as her turned his back away from her, nose up in the air, like what she used to do when she was five and wanted a toy. "Besides, why are we walking anyways. we are the great- yet unknown to the general public- Danny Phantom and Serenity. And before you ask, I will not go by 'Serenity Phantom'."

Danny looked back at her. "To answer your question, it's because I spent seven hours in Phantom form last night and am exhausted." She noted the dark bags under his eyes. "And why not?"

Lexi thought for a moment. "It's because one," she held up one finger," I don't want to be mistaken for anything related to you. Two," she held up a second finger," it just doesn't fit well."

"That's the whole point, though. We look sort of alike as ghosts. if we ever need a cover, I can just say you're my cousin or something."

"I don't want anybody to think that we're related, though. I really don't want to even be called Serenity as it is..."

Danny looked at her in confusion. "Do you not like your middle name, or something?"

Lexi shrugged. "It's not that I don't like it. I just wish it was just more original."

"Serenity seems original to me."

"My parents named me after the song Serenity by Godsmack."

He chuckled. "Lovely. Yours is still more original than mine, though."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"I'll give you a hint: It's a color."

She smiled devilishly. "Daniel Pink Fenton?"

He turned red and shook his head wildly. "N-no. Its Gray."

"Good, 'cause Daniel Gray Fenton suits you much better than Daniel Pink Fenton."

She looked up through her glasses in time to see Sam and Tucker standing on the corner of Sixth and Crestview Drive, waiting for them. Tucker still looked confused, probably still trying to accept that this girl was indeed, Lexi Mills. "Hiya L-lexi." He gave a strained smile to her and waved at Danny.

"Hey, Tuck, find it hard to believe that the object of your obsessions is right here?" She gestured to herself extravagantly.

Tucker's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yep, that's Lexi."

* * *

"GUYS! This really isn't funny! Let me in." A loud punch put a dent in the door. Lexi could hear her tormentors laughing like a couple of snobs on the other side of the door. She gripped her towel closer to her, pulling it over her chest tighter. "Guys, really." She hit the door with both hands again and hung her head in defeat. The boys would be done with gym in ten minutes and she was locked out of the locker room in nothing but a white school towel that went to her mid thigh. She cringed when she heard footsteps, and almost transformed, even though there was a camera pointed directly at her. She looked aroung frantically, then got a bright idea.

She slipped the glasses off. If it was indeed a man, then he wouldn't recognise her due to the Siren's Cloak, as Sam had named it. She fiddled with the Spector Goggles in her hand and blushed when the boy actually came into view. "Danny?"

he was holding a pack of ice up to his eye, which was threatening to turn purple. "Lexi?" He turned a bright red, taking in her appearence. "Explain." It was a simple demand.

"Those A-list sluts decided to lock me out." She rubbed a smudge off of her glasses.

"Language..." he caught sight of the Spector Goggles in her hand. "What did I say about keeping those on at all times?"

Lexi's eyes narrowed. "Stop trying to hog me."

"I'm not..."

She interrupted. "To answer your question, I was hoping to use the cloak to save me from the embarassment. If they see me as two different poeple, depending on if I have the glasses on or not, then one personality could get by with streaking, right?"

"I guess." He shrugged and winced when he pressed the ice further onto his black eye.

"What happened?" She took the ice off of his eye and looked at it, investigating.

Danny groaned in annoyance. "Dash happened. I caught the ball he threw... with my face. I'm pretty sure that he did it on purpose. Mrs. Tetslaff wasn't too happy with him, and sent me to get dressed and take care of it. He's probably being lectured about hassling other students with footballs as we speak."

Lexi clicked her toungue approvingly. "Lovely."

Danny raised one eyebrow. "Aren't you upset about your favorite minion?"

She merely shrugged and pulled the towel closer to her. "I'm ignoring the minion comment." She banged on the door again. "Are you going to let me in there anytime soon?"

A snide Latina voice filtered through. "Don't bet on it."

Lexi huffed and turned to him with pleading eyes. "Can you help a friend out?"

The ghost boy rolled his eyes good naturedly and took her hand, dragging her down the hallway, and into the boy's locker room. He pointed past the large shower, that most washed in together, to little, individual stalls. "There are individual stalls just down there for the shy kids."

She arched an eyebrow. "Shy?"

"Hey, you're the one who was the color of a fire hydrant out there. It was pretty funny to see cocky Alexa taken down a few notches." He chuckled.

The ghost girl smirked. "I'm not shy, Danny. I just don't care much for getting gang raped in the hall by a bunch of idiots."

"_Right."_ She glared at the use of sarcasm in his voice. He stopped. "I'm not going any further." Lexi was not one to be proven wrong. She definately wasn't about to be called spineless or shy either, so she decided to try something. She narrowed her eyes playfully at him, a vicious, glowing aura formed around her.

"You should come with me. Please?" She gave a dazzling smile, showing off her milky white teeth, and slyly laced her arm with his. "I really don't know how to work the showers at this school... care to help?" She ran her fingers tantalizingly accross his arms, making the hairs stand up and the goosebumps rise. He tried to shut out the fact that a girl, wearing only a towel, was pressing herself against his arm. It was very persuasive.

Danny turned red and muttered, "Okay, I get it. You're not shy. Point proven. Damn Succubus."

Lexi just turned an kept dragging him inside the shower, still muttering about "Damn Succubi". Lexi had to let out a low laugh at this. Within moments, the warm water was on. He looked up at the clock and sighed. "You have five minutes before the others start coming into the locker room to change." He closed the curtain and sat back against the wall, listening to the water run. The halfbreed couldn't help but wonder what that power in Lexi's eyes a few moments ago was.

Lexi, meanwhile, was enjoying the water that ran through her hair. It still came to about mid-back, and was getting to be a hassle to wash and dry. She looked blankly at the wall, making sure to keep track of the time in her head, though she knew Danny was on the other side of the curtain, watching out for her. A strange feeling had gone through her a moment ago... want. It was her Succubus instinct telling her mind what to do. She shook her head free and relaxed. She could picture the boys walking down the hallway at that very moment. At the thought of all those availably, pliably minds to mold into her servants, her heartbeat quickened. The instinct to pounce was back, and she pushed it to the back of her mind.

She would not give in.

She turned off the water, only to hear an annoying, familiar voice. "Fess up, Fenton. I know there's a girl in here."

Lexi groaned. She was way too tired for this.

* * *

**A/N: See in the next chapter. Will Lexi be able to conntrol her new powers, or will they control her. Review, or next chapter's being held captive!**

**Oh and BEWARE!**


	5. Voices of the Undead

**Coming Storm  
Chapter 5: Voices of the Undead**

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own this series. Lexi's mine though.

**A/N: **Yaya! Fifth chapter! I just finished watching the epidsode Fright Before Christmas, so I have the overwhelming urge to rhyme :)

I also have something to say. I actually discovered that there is another story with an OC named Alexa in it. I promise that I just discovered the story and that I wasn't aware of it, nor did I steal the idea of her name from anybody. Alexa is a character from my other story SoulBound. If you want me to change her name, just tell me and it's done like that. Once again, I sincerely apologize.

**Chapter Key:**

_'Thoughts'_

_"Serenity/ Phantom's inner voice"_

* * *

The first thing Lexi thought about when she left her house? Well, alot of things.

For starters... How she was going to Danny about the voice. Was it a bad thing when a ghost heard voices, or that the voices seemed to hate the very being of her best friend? She thought about training Danny in self-defense, and Sam and Tucker of course. She thought about school and the homework on Romeo and Juliet that was due in Lancer's class. She even thought about her job at the Amity Private Investigations Bureau and the criminal that she had caught last week's trial.

What didn't go through her mind, was what she would do if she was trapped, naked, in a shower in school by a bunch of guys. That thought never crossed her mind.

She put her naked back flush against the back wall of the school shower. She could picture Danny standing protectively in front of the cubicle, arms crossed defiantly. She could also imagine the angry face of the school bully as her friend restricted entrance into the shower. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. Karma was a bitch. She let her head rest against the smooth tile as she reached for the Spector Goggles on the built-in seat near the end of the shower stall.

Lexi ran a hand down her face to rid it of water. The shower had been turned off before the bullies entered the room, thank goodness, but the droplets trapped in her hair ran down into her eyes. She glared down at the glasses and sighed. She didn't want to do it but it looked like she didn't have a choice.

Meanwhile, Danny glared at the tall blond, not moving an inch. "You aren't allowed in this shower, Dash, get it through your thick skull."

Dash glared at the comment, veins popping out of his neck. The bully pushed the smaller boy aside, still angry. "Move, Fenton!"

Dash flung open the light blue curtain, intent on finding the girl he'd been told was in the room. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing in the cubicle, except for a towel, hanging on the shower head. He glared at the shower darkly before swinging his blond head towards the dark-haired boy in the corner. Danny was also looking into the empty stall, wondering where his friend was. Dash let out a huff and closed the curtain, sighing in annoyance. Danny uncrossed his arms. "I told you that it was empty, Dash."

The bully wrinkled his nose in disgust before sneering at the boy. "I'll let you off the hook for wasting my time, Fen-turd, but next time, you'll pay." He turned to his posse of A-Listers. "C'mon guys. The only girl in here is Fenton."

Danny sighed in relief when her heard the main shower turn on, and the normal chatter of the boy's locker room. He looked around to make sure that nobody was watching and opened up the blue curtain, steppinng cautiously into the seemingy empty cubicle. He flicked his eyes back and forth, knowing that his friend had most likely gone ghost and flew off. "Lexi? You in here?" He made sure to keep his voice down, so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Right here." He felt a shiver run up his spine when a freezing hand gripped his ankle. He looked down to find nothing. Suddenly, a familiar gloved hand came into view. Serenity's hand was phazing up through the floor, right underneath him. Danny stepped back slightly as the teen ghost pulled herself out of the white tile. She collapsed on the floor, coughing, and shook herself off to rid herself of any excess water leftover from her quick shower. White strands of hair clung to her shivering frame.

"It's kinda cold in here." She wrapped her arms around herself and watched as a blue burst of breath came out of her mouth. "Uh oh." Serenity looked around warily, keeping watch for the ghostly presence. When nothing appeared she visibly relaxed. Danny kneadled down and offered her a hand.

She took it, grateful for the assistance. The black-haired boy looked around, searching the shower. "Was that a ghost just now?" She nodded.

"It's been following me around for a while now. It's almost like it's looking for me." She looked at the mirror on the far wall, glaring at her dishevled appearence. "...It's kinda creepy, actually."

Danny chuckled and watched her wring out her hair. "Looks like it's almost time to get it cut."

"Yeah, actually. It tends to grow fairly long when you don't cut it for a long time." She blew a white forelock out of her eyes. Her face turned serious. "D-did I...?"

The ghost boy nodded and smiled at her in congratulations. "You turned invisible."

She sighed and rested her back against the cool tile. "It took alot outa me. I feel pooped." Danny watched in silence as the hybrid took a deep breath and stood up, swaying slightly. "Yikes, talk about dizzy spell." She put her hand up to rest on her forehead, just behind her white bangs.

The ghost girl smiled at him and phazed through the wall, muttering a barely audible "thanks". Danny stood up and turned on the shower, stripping down and letting the cool water run down his body. That voice in the back of his head kept whispering, though. "_Is she really somebody you can trust?"_

* * *

Lexi pulled her clothes on, humming a dark tune. She didn't know where it had come from, but it had been stuck in her head since turninng invisible in the shower. It had been her first time going invisible, and she was still feeling the effects of it. She pulled her shirt out of her locker, stopping for a moment. The ghost girl felt troubled. The thoughts passing through her head... they had grown much more unstable that when she had originally entered Danny's world. They flitted through her head at amazing speeds, hard to catch, let alone decipher.

She leaned against the cool metal of the lockers, tired as could be. She sighed slowly, exhaling in a blue-tinted huff. She shivered and looked aorund, her ritual, and closed her eyes when nothing jumped out of the darkened corners of the room. It had become somethingof a schedule. Ghost sense goes off, look around, find nothing, relax. It was a simple process that one grew accutsomed to after being stalked by a cowardly spirit who wouldn't show itself. Then again, it was probablt just smart. She would be wary too.

_"Wary of what?"_ She looked around in surprise, shoulders tense, stance dropping a little. _"You are still training, are you not? If I was a molevolent spirit, now would be the opportune time to strike."_ She let out a frustrated sigh. It was that cynical voice again.

She'd been hearing it a while after she began training with Danny. Lexi was never one to admit that she was hearing people in her head. It would simply make people believe she was merely yearning for attention... or delusional. It was an odd thing, though. She'd been hearing voices all of her life, as an avid mind reader. The thing was, though, that this was her own voice. Much like when a conscience or voice of reason. She also couldn't read minds anymore. Her future sight seemed to to have deserted her as well.

Her psychic abilities were gone. Not that she minded much. _'I wonder... Is this what it's like to be normal?' "Alexa. What fun is there in being normal? Besides, you're half ghost. Is your view of normal so warped that you could call yourself such?" 'Warped?'_ She frowned. What did the voice mean by that? She could feel it, deep within her own mind. It was a presence, similar to that of her sister's via psychic connection. _"I mean, Alexa, that you are not normal. There is no such thing as normalcy, here in the land of the dearly departed. You're dead, yet not. As a ghost girl, you can never again be considered 'normal'. My dear Alexa, 'normal' is boring and overrated."_

Lexi shook her head, attempting to clear her muddled thoughts. _'Normalcy?'_ She could feel the presence grow stronger. She clutched the shirt in her hand tighter before pulling it over her head in a hurry, slamming her locker. She pulled up her hair and put on her glasses, which had been in the pocket of her ghost form's shorts. The blonde coolly let out a breath, calming down immediately on the outside, though her conversation with the inner voice left her baffled. _'Is my want to be normal really so strange?'_

Lexi huffed in annoyannce and confusion, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose with her middle finger, as had become habit. She grabbed her Spanish notebook and hurried out of the room just in time to hear the bell.

* * *

Danny was fairly on edge since that morning in the shower room with Lexi. Dash continually threw glares accross his shoulder to him. Threats of a later beating most likely. The black-haired boy leaned slightly on his desk, listening to his Spanish teacher drone on a bout a cultural festival next week in the next town over. A familiar blonde head was listening intently, attention on the young teacher.

Danny watched the back of her head with a troubled look on his face. She'd seemed troubled ever since Gym. Then again, she had been exhausted after not only transforming and phazing through a floor, but inadverdently turning invisible as well. Lexi could feel his eyes burning in the back of her head. It was almost to the point where she wanted to sink in her chair from embarrasment. She whipped around to glare at her friend, mouthing an annoyed "what?".

Danny looked down at his paper and chewed on his pencil. He flicked his eyes back up and mouthed "meet me after class". She narrowed her eyes and nodded, turning back to the soft spoken teacher.

* * *

"What did you want?"

Danny jumped at her sudden appearance. Lexi was standing, leaning coolly up against the lockers with a serious expression on her face. She blinked and watched him put his Spanish binder up into his locker. "I just wanted to know if you're alright."

She nodded and took off her glasses for a moment, glaring at the small spots on the lenses. She peered at him through blonde bangs. "Why? Do I seem off to you?"

Danny opened his mouth to answer, just as Sam and Tucker rounded ot corner, spotting their ghostly friends. Tucker carelessly slung an arm over Danny's shoulder and smiled at Lexi. He then realized that her glasses were off and looked away. "Nanan! Not looking!" He closed his eyes.

Lexi gave a weary sigh and began putting in the combination fro her locker. "Relax, Tuck. I've reigned them in."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're in control now?" Lexi shrugged nonchalantly.

"More or less. Most likely less, though. It's hard to keep them under control." She opened her locker and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I'm tired of people falling over their own two feet trying to walk up to me, or forgetting me altogether."

Sam chuckled. "Oh, the wonders of the human mind. How do we know what those poor hypnotized saps are thinking."

Lexi nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

Danny closed his locker, gathering his bag up in his arms. The purple fabric was nearly bursting at the seems. "Lexi, you seem... quiet." He wanted to say it without offending her.

The ghost girl arched an eyebrow. "Is quiet a bad thing? Because if it is, I can be loud again."

All three of her friends shook thier heads. "It's just odd for you. Usually you have something to say about everything."

"Being opinionated is a good thing." She picked up her black bag. "I'm just tired. That's all." She turned to Danny. "Hey... Have you heard anything strange?"

Danny looked at her, confused. "What exactly does strange entitle?"

"Voices in your head, odd power fluctuiations, anything?"

Th black-haired boy shook his head, after thinking for a moment. "Not that I remember."

The gohst girl sighed. "I'm coming over to your house today, 'kay? Catching his look, she added, "Relax, your parents love me."

"Yeah. A little too much."

Sam and Tucker both started laughing at the two. Ever since she;d first introduced herself to Danny's parents, the two had allen in love with her. They liked her cocky, tough attitude. Maddie had even asked if she wanted to stay in the guest bedroom upstairs, rather thann rent out a small apartmet in the rough district of the town. Speaking of which...

"Hey, Lexi?"

"Hmm?" She looked questioningly at the african American boy who had spoken up.

"I was wondering... Do you think we could visit your place sometime? Maybe you could tell us more about yourself as well?"

Lexi shrugged. "If you want to, I guess." She smirked lightly. "But you have to bring your own food. I've seen the way you eat."

"Got it!"

* * *

Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Lexi strode calmly through the park, heading towards Danny's house. The large Fenton Works sign was proof enough that they were heading in the right direction. Sam and Tucker hung a little back, trying to give the ghost children some room to talk, rather than listen to ectoplasmic discussions all the way to the large building.

"What exactly did you mean earlier?"

Lexi stopped. "When I asked about hearing voices?"

Danny nodded. "I've been hearing one in my head for a while now. He says that he's my Phantom instincts or something. I don't know what's going on but..." He trailed off.

"I understand what you're saying, though. To tell you the truth, I've been hearing a voice ever since we begain training. She's like a reflection of me, except much better mannered."

He arched an eyebrow. "Well mannered That's somehting I'd like to see."

"Not funny..." She started walking again, quickly stepping to catch up with Danny. "It's odd. She knows everthing, it seems. She's actually the one who taught me to become invisible..."

"What?"

"I don't know. It's like she gave me permission to use invisibility, or something. Like she dubbed me worthy to use that power."

Danny looked at the ground, shuffling his feet slightly. "It was the same way when I was flying... or trying to fly, anyways." He blushed in embarrassment and walked up the steps to his house. "Remind me again. Why did you want to come over to my house?"

Lexi pushed her hair behind her ear and took off her glasses calmly. "I need to ask your parents about something."

He blinked and opened up the wooden door, shouting, "Mom? Dad? I'm home!" He looked arounnd, surprised when a blue jumpsuit-clad woman popped her head out of the kitchen.

"In here, Sweety." She looked behind him, to where Lexi was standing. "Oooh! You brought Lexi over again."

The blonde waved and smiled cheekily. "Hi Mrs. Fenton."

"Now, dear, I told you... Call me Maddie."

Danny groaned and started walking up the stairs. "I'll go put away my bag, Mom!"

Lexi walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, after an invitaition from Maddie, of course. She looked around the warm kitchen and smiled. It was so comfy and bright. She could hear Dannnny shuffling around upstairs with her hightened senses. "Mrs. Fenton?" She saw the woman's look. "I mean... Maddie? I was wondering if you could share some of your knowledge of ghosts with me?"

Maddie clapped her hannds together enthusiastically. "Of course! What do you want to know?"

"What if there were, oh say... half ghosts, half humans...?"

The older woman cupped her hand to her cheek thoughtfully. "It is uncommon of, but not unheard of, so it's probably not impossible. There are such things as witches, which are said to be the result of fraternization between spirits and humans, but..." She trailed off with a small shrug. "Go on dear."

"What if these hybrids began hearing voices, or something like that?" She tried not to make it sound suspicious.

"It would probably have to do something with the seperate ghost and human halfs. The 'voice' could simply be the ghost half communicating to the human half, or vice versa."

_"You see? I am you, yet not. Call me Serenity. I am your less substantial half."_ The voice returned, strong and clear.

"A ghost half with a personality and individual voice?" She looked up to the ceiling in wonder, just in time to see two legs sticking out of it. She turned back to Maddie, hoping to keep the woman's attention away from the legs. "I'm going to check on Danny. I'll be back in a bit, 'kay?"

Maddie nodded and Lexi raced up the stairs. Danny was in his human half, sinking into the floor slowly. He drummed impatiently on the floor with his fingers, glaring at the closest wall. She reached a hand out. "Need help, Hot Shot?"

He glared at her and took her hand, letting her pull him up out of the floor. "Thanks."

"No prob." She took a deep breath. "You were right. They're the voices of our ghost halves."

He nodded and shook his head, getting the stray black hair out of his eyes. "I think that maybe its time we confronted them. What do you say?"

She grinned darkly. "I say... Bring it on."

* * *

The two teens sat on his bed, eyes closed tight. Lexi had been trying to come into contact with Serenity for nearly an hour now, and was still searching for her ghost half. Danny hand given up long ago. Their inner voices didn't seem to want to talk. Danny flopped down backwards, sighing tiredly. "We've been trying to contact them for a while now. I give up."

Lexi nodded, laying down as well. Sam was snoring lightly, resting in Danny's computer chair. Tucker had curled up leaning against the door. Lexi, from where she sat, could see the drool running down his chin. She winced when he flipped over, hitting his head against the hard, white wood. Sam woke up to the sound of the thud, looking over at Danny and I.

Her eyes seemed glazed with exhaustion as she stood up, a little wobbly. She walked over annd sat down on the other side of the ghost boy, burrying her face in his sheets. Lexi chuckled and reached over to pat her back lightly. She was thankful that the girl would try so hard for their sakes. Danny had some good friends. The goth had been looking up different things pertaining to their ghost powers since last week. Lexi could tell from the dark spots under her eyes, that sh ehadn't gotten much sleep. Tucker had also been helpinng out.

He would make excuses for the ghost teens when they were training, and had devoted his time to researching anti-ghost weapons and how to power them down. Lexi stretched, yawning widely. Danny, beside her, had already frifted off innto a light slumber, and was resting peacefully. She couldn't help it when she began to nod off, her head becoming heavy. Linnes blurred as she found herself falling...

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't hound me for getting this in a little late, 'kay? I tried to go through and edit it as thouroughly as possible, but as usual, there may be some mistakes. You guys know the drill: Review and tell me if you spot any. The next chapter will be out sometime before Sunday, so expect it then.

**Oh and BEWARE!**


	6. Important Note!

**A/N:** I am incredibly sorry that I have not had any time to update thisstory within the past couple of months, but I've had a rough time.

First, my mother was sick and in the hospital for nearly three days. The visit had mixed news. Apparently she has an immune system issue that we have to treat with alot of medication. She is also pregnant with my little brother/sister. I'm just hoping that the damn medicine doesn't cause any defects, but the doctors said that it was safe enough.

Second, my laptop is a piece of shit and got yet another virus. We had to completely wipe the memory. And my stories along with it. And while trying to get everyhting back to normal, it gave out completely. I am still currently using my cousin's old dinosuar, which takes forever to load and such, making it hard to write stories.

Third, I will have to begin school again, and will have little time to work on this story.

Fourth, I am also working on a novel. What time that is not dedicated to my forma writing will be spent on this story, so fear not.

Fifth, Due to all this shit happening, I have lost track of where this story was headed and will need some time to re-plot everything.

Thank you very much for taking the time to read this, though. I hope that you will look out for any new chapters that i will put out once I have time. Thank you, once again.


End file.
